The Return Of Kronos
by The Otaku Kazumi
Summary: so this is my first fanfiction. so it's been 3 years sice the fight between Percy & Kronos. Know Percy's lost twin sister is at camp now Parker the princess of england got to help defeat Kronos again. Lots of Percabeth and my own love couple Parker & Will. Also Percabeth will start on chapter 22.
1. I meet my Twin and he almost killed me

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Paulina's point of view **

**The return of Cronus**

* * *

><p><strong>I meet my twin and he almost killed me!<strong>

It was 2 years since I came to camp half-blood and found out that I had a twin named Percy Jackson and so far I never meet him yet. Hi my name is Paulina Jackson and I'm a princess but that is a secret so my name is Parker. I'm a year rounder and my godly parent is Poseidon. So as you already know Percy is my twin from both mortal and immortal sides. I got 2 magic items. 1) a purl bracelet, 2) a purl ring. The sea green purl on each turns them into a 1) shield 2) sword the sword is from Poseidon and the shield is from my aunt. I was born August 18th, I am 17 and yes I know about the new great prophecy about 7 half-bloods, 2 camps, and an evil force. My hair is jet black, with sea green eyes, and I'm 6 foot. Ok then enough about me on with the story.

There we were on the hill fighting for the camp because monsters are somehow getting in side camp boarders. All though we were winning I new something bad was going to happen soon very soon and I didn't know why. I was fighting a fire breathing minotaur when I heard someone shout out from the bottom of the hill "Clarisse look out behind you!"

She jumped and got hit and shouted back "why you Jackson"

My head shot from the minotaur to Clarisse to the bottom of the hill to see who shouted when I got blasted to the bottom of the hill and saw who shouted and yelled back "why you… I'm gonna… Percy is that…"

Then I must have blacked out because I woke up in the Poseidon cabin with Percy (who must have been told that I'm his sister since he looked very shocked), Annabeth, Lily my protector ( for 3 years when my royal family had brought me to camp), and Will my boyfriend all around me. I guess they was worried about my especially Will by the look on his face when I woke up.

Right then and there I hated my brother for almost killing me but of course there was no time for that because the alarms went off and we all jumped up. But Will pushed me back down in my bed and said "stay here and rest then I promise you can help" he kissed me and left with the others.

"no" I said to myself "I can help I know I can. I'm better I know I can help" I got up and looked out the window and almost screamed to see monsters getting in and coming my way. There was the minotaur, 5 Cyclopes and 10 hellhounds why I don't know why with most of the camp on the hill. Anyways I jumped up transformed my magic items and run up the hill on my way to fight the 16 monsters and to get help. My friends were winning but they couldn't help, see, or hear me or they would be angry with me for going into battle while i was injured. So I fought by myself and the more I killed 5 more came back and after about 5 minutes there was about 100 hellhounds, 500 cyclopes and the minotaur what could I do know. No one could see me for that the battle that they were fighting must have been taken to the bottom of the hill. In 5 more minutes the number of monsters had doubled and when Percy and them finally finished their fight, they came up the hill and **finally** saw me on the ground half dead being attacked and they all ran down to help me.

After that Will healed me and we all went to bed for the night and Percy had installed cameras in the room so I couldn't leave and so he could keep an eye on me then for the next 2 hours Percy was asking me many questions that i had to answer with a lie so he wouldn't know who I am. Two hours later percy was asleep but I just couldn't sleep so I went for a swim. (oh did I say that he didn't even turn them on or even plug them in.) As I was swimming it back to me the story Chiron tol me about the war, Percy and the others didn't kill Kronos, Luke his host did. And he didn't really die so what can stop him from re reforming again. Well I'll tell the others later and go to bed now since I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>hey this is the first chapter and their will be more soon.<strong>

**p.s this is my story i'm wrighting for language in school and it's not done yet so yous are the first to read it so how lucky are yous people**


	2. We Get A Week Off From Mr Bubble Ben?

**We get a week of from . . . Mr. Bubble Ben?**

The next day we got a week off from Mr. Bubble Ben who is new camp activities director who we know nothing about and just showed up 3 days after i came here. Ok so me, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bella, Connor, Travis, Nico, Will , and Rebecca (it was Will who helped me make freinds with these guys but i still know very little about these people) was all talking to each other when I brought up my thought and once it was out I was hoping that no one heard it but lucky me they did. They all agreed but Annabeth (strange) said "true but Mr. Bubble Ben had tol us all not to talk about it or we all got to do 10 drills and them clean out the harpies homes so we got a week off so let's play 'truth or dare'"

We all agreed and Rebecca went first "so Parker truth or dare." (Why me I had to open my mouth)

"Dare" (why? Don't ask me)

"Ok I dare you to tell Hades _you_ are going to marry Nico"

Ok it was wrong because Nico was my cousin and I'm dating Will who looks really mad but I still did it and I so got yelled at by my uncle H and I did get grounded by dad but who cares it's now my turn. "Connor truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Lets see you have to…"

Just then Luke came in saying he gave up on Kronos, an that Hades let him come here for 3 hours to hang out with us since he was so annoying so even though we were shocked we let him play. "Connor you have to kiss Luke's girlfriend."

"What are you thinking girl" Luke shouted and took out his backbiter and charged but Percy and Nico was holding him back while I replied by saying "well you're lucky I didn't have him kiss you"

Well after I said this they both looked happy and Connor kissed Rebecca. "Annabeth truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Ok is it true you love Percy if so kiss him"

"Yes it's true" they both turned red and after they kissed they both turned tomato red. (Boy was that funny)

Next was Annabeth. "Ok seaweed brain truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to kiss then steal…"

5 minutes passed and we all shouted with 'what or who'. " … Clarisse's electric spear but you got to kiss Clarisse and steal her spear"

"Wait what no"

Are jaws dropped but he did it anyway and came back this a bloody nose and lip and Clarisse with her spear trying to get in then it's Percy's turn. "Will truth or dare"

"Everyone stop the game it is gone to far and who knows what else you will do" Mr. Bubble Ben ordered then left.

"To bad I was going to either dare Will to make out with Parker for 10 minutes or to tell the truth about their pass together" Percy said

"Ya then I would have either dared Parker to kiss me or to tell the truth about her and Connor 2 years ago before it was me and her" Will said

"Guys I'm right here" I reminded them.

So we just stopped after are little talk about the dares or truths we would have said. Grover, Luke, Connor, Travis, Nico, and Rebecca left and Will left after he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Me and Bella went for a swim and Percy and Annabeth stayed behind and I didn't know why because they wouldn't tell me. Oh Zeus if they snoop they are going to meet Hades faster then they thought. So as persistent as I am I said "come on guys come for a swim"

But they said no so we left them not thinking about what they would do and we didn't think about them at all well I tried not to. But hey its me so why did they stay behind.

* * *

><p><strong>hey i won't be makin a new chapter till i gets back to school after easter brake cause i got to wright chapter 3 in school sorry or maby before that k<strong>

**ps review if you like it but i don't care if you dont i'll still keep wrighting the story anyways. and can u give me some ideas plz**


	3. My Brother Snoops To Find A Secret!

**My Brother Snoops To Find A Secret!**

The full time we were in the lake I did not stop thinking about what was going on back in the cabin. Will they snoop in my suitcase, or are they going to play some pranks on me, or are they just kissing. That was when I saw Bella looking at me confused so I said "want to head in to see what Percy and Annabeth are doing" she nodded and we went in.

When we got there we saw Percy snooping in my suit case and my dress in Annabeth's hands. I had to stop them before they found out why I had that dress and who I really am. So I ran but I was 5 seconds to late because Percy pulled out a card, my id card, he saw me and yelled " oh my Gods Parker or would you like me to call you by your real name Paulina Parker Jackson you're the princess of England'

I snatched the card away from him, told him yes and that if he told anyone he was as good as dead. You see i'm not related to the throne of England in any way it's just that my aunt is a maid for the King and Queen so my father Poseidon sented me out to England with her and got the royal family to agree to a plan saying that i'm their daughter. He agreed and this time we all went for a swim, but of course Percy kept asking questions about my life in England. Then it was time for supper and we all went to the mess hall and I secretly went to the Apollo table and sat next to Will and only the Apollo kids saw me and they just laughed and said I would get caught, but Will just wrapped his arm around me and told me to stay where I am. We were just about to eat when the alarms went off and I thought I was in trouble when we heard screaming. And we were all up the hill fighting when Percy found out I was way more powerful than him since I have been training since I was 5. Then when we were half done the battle when down I went with Clarisse's sword half way through my body just below my rib cage. She said sorry an that she was going to stab the Minatour when jumoed out of the wa when she stabbed and she stabbed me instead then she ran off after the Minatour. I just layed there like I was dead until the fight was over when Will saw me and he slowly picked me up and lay me on Mrs. O'Leary's back and she ran to the infirmary with Will close behind and people yelling a Clarisse for stabbing me. Then I must have blacked out. When I woke up the next day Percy was lead down with his head on the edge of the bed I was on. Then Will came in and said "he stayed the night said he didn't want to leave."

I smiled as he came over and sat on the other side of me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Percy woke up and told me everything after Will told him that he saved it for him to tell me. We had three more weeks off and Mr. Bubble Ben said we could go home if we wished so Percy asked him if we could to England and that we were aloud and that we could take two friends with us. "Ok I'd love to go home again" I said "Will would you like to come"

"Sure anything for you Parks"

"Ok so we can go whenever you're ready Parker, I already asked if Annabeth wanted to come she said yes" Percy said

"Well Will when can I leave the infirmary"

"Now if you want"

"Ok Percy were leaving tomorrow"

**~~~the next day~~~**

I packed up last night and Percy told Annabeth that we were going to leave today after dinner at 1:30 so here I am waiting with the full camp around me asking me questions about England (I wonder who told them. Percy I so dead) so I was trying to get away when the girl who we helped save came up to me with her crying 5 year old brother. Why did she look so fermailer? "Hi my name is Susie" she said. That's the girl who my aunt banded me from seeing. And just when she was just about to say something else when Will came up and pounced on me, arms around my waste, lips on my neck. I pushed him off me and got so mad that I glowed green and everyone left and all Will had to say was "ready to go babe" and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so schools out and my teacher said that we are stopping the stories so i'm gonna finish it at home.<strong>


	4. On The Road To England

**On The Road To England!**

* * *

><p>The drive to England was going to be really long (5 ½ hours to be exact) and so far we were only on the road 2 ½ hours and there was no talking at all from Percy, but maybe that's because he was asleep the full time since we stole a car that we found on side of the road in the middle of no were or that I punched him in the jut and kneed him in the shins when we got in the camp van for telling people about my secret. So half an hour later we went off the road and Percy finally woke up crying.<p>

We all got out of the car 5 seconds before it blew up so all was left of the black Cruse was the tires and a door so Annabeth left a note saying sorry for the car. "Well what are we going to do now" Percy mumbled "steal another car."

"No we walk" Annabeth said cheerfully but that only made Percy cry more.

Then it hit me "I can take up to 5 people plus luggage up to a 10 hour away distance."

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER" he yelled.

"IT'S PAY BACK FOR TELLING THE FULL CAMP ABOUT MY SECRET"I yelled back.

**~~~5 seconds later~~~**

After we got to England and to my castle I showed everyone around. The bathroom was pure gold and huge it kind of looked like a 6 star hotel lobby and so did the kitchen and dining room. Percy's room was blue and green and was a 6 star hotel room, Annabeth's room was gray like storm clouds and was a 6 star hotel room also, and Will's room was pure gold like the bathroom but a 6 star hotel room. My room was a 7 star hotel room since I was a baby and was half blue like the ocean and a painted picture of camp half-blood. My bed had 4 posts' that held up the canopy and had a purl on each. My bed spread, blanked, and rug had picture of a trident and the word Poseidon on it. On my dresser are some pictures of Max, my ex-boyfriend and I knew Will, would ask who was he tomorrow so I'll have to wait till then.

** ~~~the next day~~~**

We were all in my room when Will saw the picture of Max on my dresser and asked "who's that."

"Oh him that's Max."

"Who's Max, Parker" asked Percy.

"You don't need to know" I snapped

After that we all sat down on the floor, Percy with his arm around Annabeth and me in Will's lap. We were talking about what to do today when we heard Susan shout "oh princess your prince is here."

Oh gods, oh gods he can't be here. He just can't be. Then the door swung open and there he is and there I was in Will's lap so I said "there's your answer Percy he's Max."

With that said Max came up to me and pulled me out of Will's lap and into a deep kiss. I pulled away as fast as I could and when I got back to where Will was he was gone and about to punch Max in the face but I grabbed his ear and pulled him back to my bed and sat on his lap. "What" Max screeched "I thought it was me and you not you and _him_"

With that said I got up and with my martal sword and was about to stab him when Percy took my sword away from me and Annabeth asked Max to leave. Then Will pulled me into a kiss which I gladly accepted while Max screamed "NOOOOO!"

Susan came up to see what going on then asked Max to leave. After she slapped me in the face and kneed Will in the gut. "what's going on here?"

"Well I was kissing my boyfriend when Max should have been leaving" I was now next to Will helping him up.

"Fine but you will go to Max's house to say sorry got it."

"Got it" we all said.


	5. authors note

**sorry for not writing but i'm re doing my room so i'm gonna be really busy and my laptop will be in a box cause i got no other place to plug it in but my room so in about a week i can start writing again.**

**also i havn't been saying that i don't own percy jackson and the oylmpians so i don't own percy jackson and the oylmpians Rick Riordan does i only own parker, max and susan.**


	6. Saying Sorry

**My room is now complete well besides for 2 small containers and 1 big hockey bag. Also i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saying Sorry<strong>

Ok so all are plans for today are put on hold cause we got to go to Max's mansion so say sorry for WHAT HE DID. So here we were walking to his house and I was grumbling the entire way there. "Why do we have to say sorry to him why can't he say sorry to us."

"'Cause Parker, Susan told us we had to."

"Shut UP Percy."

"It's ok Parker who knows maybe he's not home then we can tell Susan that we did say sorry when we never did" said Will coming up behind me.

I was about to say something back when Mr. Rowdy's two boy came up and said "ohhhhhh Miss Princess is back with some friends for us."

"Shut UP Mark and Mack you know well enough that I can send you to the hospital and you know it."

"Ya we know but can your friends."

"Of course we can I was born to kill, Annabeth here was born to lead and win, and Will was born to heal and shoot a bow and arrow" said Percy "oh and my names Percy, Percy Jackson I'm Parkers twin brother."

"Oh my God Princess Paulina got a twin broth…."

We ran as fast as we could with me yelling at Percy and that next time to keep his mouth shut. 5 minutes later we got to Max's house. I knocked and the door opened. "Oh hi Paulina it's good to see you again, but if you and your friends are here to see Max he's not here."

"Oh then can you tell him we said sorry."

"Ok but why dear."

"Oh he'll know and can you give him this note and only he can see it ok."

"Ok dear is was nice meeting all of you bye, bye."

"Bye" we all said.

* * *

><p><strong>The letter.<strong>

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry but we are over if you didn't already know. You see while I was away of 2 years I got a new boyfriend. You see I needed to be with someone of my own kind and I'm also stepping down from being Princess. You are invited to my ball where I will be giving up my role as princess and giving it to my step sister. You see I'm not a real Princess my mother is Sally Jackson and my father died before I was born and my mother had to separate me and my brother so my aunt Susan took me in and said the I was the daughter of the king and queen._

_Good bye forever,_

_Parker _

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**ope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. The Ball

**from now on i'll try to update every day or 2. Also i don't own percy jackson and the olympians rick riordan do.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ball<strong>

It was the day of the ball and I was gonna die. "AHHHHHH GET OUT AND LEAVE ME _ALONE_" I screamed at the people who was doing my hair, makeup, and stripping me naked.

So here I was in my room all alone (at least I thought I was) naked with my hair and makeup half done. I turned around so I could pick up my PJ pants and shirt, and my bra and underwear when I saw him. MAX. I grabbed my clothes and ran into my closet. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were naked. I got your letter" he said.

"Oh. Oh ok and ummmm… I'm sorry I should have called at some point to tell you were I was."

"Ya and what did you mean by your own kind?"

"Oh ummmm well that I can't tell you."

"Oh ok and I wanted to say sorry to for how I reacted yesterday about you and Will."

"That's ok you didn't know."

"Ok well see you at the ball in 1 hour."

"Ok and don't tell anyone that you saw me naked or I will tell my parents ok"

"Ok"

I heard the do shut before I came out and got ready for the ball which was in 1 hour. I still can't believe that I slept in till 5:00pm when the ball was at 7:00pm. But last night me and my so called parents talked about my plan when they told me that my queen mother was the daughter of Zeus and Hera. Then they told me that even though I was not their daughter they still wanted me to be Princess. So I'm gonna stay as the Princess.

**~~~1 hour later~~~**

It is now time for the ball and in 1 minute I'll be walking down the stairs into the ball. Boy is I nervous. 5, 4,3,2,1, "Welcome everyone to this ball celebrating our Princess return home to the castle although she is only home for a few days now here she is Princess Paulina" said my king dad.

As I walk down the stairs in my sea green gown, I see everyone, all my half family, my friends, and Annabeth, Percy, Will, and Max. I walk strait to Annabeth, Percy, Will, and Max. Annabeth is in a grey gown, Percy is in a black tux with a green tie, Max is in a dark blue tux with a dark blue tie, and Will is in a black tux and a gold tie with a red rose in his hand. "Wow you look awesome sis" Percy said.

"Ya Parker you look great" Annabeth agreed.

"You look gorgeous Princess and here you go" said Will handing me the rose.

"For me thank you Will and you guys all look great too."

"Ya she looks good but I seen prettier" said Max.

"What do you mean Max?" asked Annabeth.

"I saw her naked" he answered.

"What when!" Will asked.

"Today" he answered.

They all looked at me so I said "he walked in on me after I yelled at the people who were helping me get ready for the ball to get out of my room. They had me stripped naked so I turned around to pick up my clothes when I saw him there ever since I told the people to get out of my room." I stopped to look at everyone "he was being perverted so blame him" then I kicked Max in the groin sine no one was looking and went off to talk to Will alone.

"So he walked in on you naked you never stripped naked for him"

"Ya I'm sorry"

"No need to be cause I love you and I understand now a lot more about him."

"Like what."

"He's a jerk."

"Ha-ha ya he is."

That's when the fireworks went off and Will pulled me so close the no air could pass between us and he kissed me. Then we danced and kissed the whole night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the chapter and i might wright a new chapter after dinner.<strong>


	8. We Head Home Early

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. Oh and some kid reviewed chapter two and said "Mary Sue alert" well ****I AM NOT A MARY SUE** **AND NETHER IS THIS STORY also I do not know where they got any Mary Sue in chapter two was about truth or dare.**

* * *

><p><strong>We head home early<strong>

Last night was the best ever and there has been no monsters ever since we came here because of the magic shield around the castle since my mother the Queen is a daughter of Zeus and Hera and that i grew up there since i was a baby. So Will is bringing me to the aquarium today on a date while Percy and Annabeth go shopping.

So we are at the shark tank now and they are all asking me to help them._ "Please help us Lady Parker"_ one said.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

_"Please help us please"_

"I can't I'm not allowed."

_"Why can't you?"_

"Because the aquarium owns you and you and your friends are safe here they feed you don't they and they takes care of you right?"

_"Ya they do."_

"So there they don't harm you so you have no reason to leave ok bye."

We then left to go to the fish tanks. "So what were they saying to you?" asked Will.

"Oh they wanted me to help them escape."

"Cool."

**~~~2 hours later~~~**

We heard screaming and 20 hellhounds were coming after us. I don't know what the people were seeing but I pity them. We killed them all in 10-20 minutes since they were just pups and ran back to the castle were Percy and Annabeth was waiting for us with all of our bags packed. "Why do you have our bags packed" Will asked.

"Because we were attacked by 20 hellhounds" said Percy while Annabeth said "we need to get back to camp."

"So were we" I said.

So we told Susan and my royal family and I water teleported us all back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i am going to add on what Percy and Annabeth did all day and it's all in Percy POV.<strong>

We left 15 minutes before Parker and Will left for their date. So we came to the mall since we had nothing else to do. "Percyyyyyy can we please go to the book store" Annabeth whined for the sixth time.

"No Annabeth you know I hate books." mostly because of my ADHD and dyslexia.

"Ok but we are going there before we leave got it."

"Nope" I said with a pop at the end.

She pouted and we left to go to the clothing store because I'm kind of running out of clothes because of Clarisse and the monsters that are coming almost every day at the hill. So if I don't want the camp see me in my torn up boxers I'm buying new clothes. Also there was this kid at camp and boy did he get embarrassed. You see he was in torn up boxers and he was battling a hellhound puppy when it went and thought his boxers were food and tore them right off him lucky for him though his girlfriend was there and gave him her coat to wrap around his waist.

"Percy look a photo booth lets go get in it."** (A/N Pictures are on my profile.)** The first one is of me alone. Then it's me and Annabeth in the second one. In the third I got so she can have one alone. She printed 2 copies so we could both have a copy. She also really liked the pictures we got. "Hey imagine if Drew was here she would flip" I said.

"Ya she probably would she hates me because I'm dating you" she replied.

I just smiled them I saw a food cart with huge pretzels _"ummmmmm"_ I thought but Annabeth steered me to the men's clothing store and told me to go shopping. After we spent most of the day in a nearby park kissing, laughing, and talking about camp since there was no one at the park but us and and10 or 15 kids. Until we heard screaming everything was fine but then there were 20 hellhounds were coming after us. I don't know what the people were seeing but I knew we ha to kill them. We killed them all and ran back to the castle and packed everyone's bags and we were then wait 15 minutes before we saw Will and Parker running up the street and boy it sure did take them a long time to get back.

When they did Will asked "Why do you have our bags packed"

"Because we were attacked by 20 hellhounds" I said while Annabeth said "we need to get back to camp."

"So were we" Parker said.

So we told Susan and Parkers royal family and she then water teleported us all back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the rest.<strong>


	9. authors note 2

**Sorry for not writting in a long but but tuesdays i got a job to do and i've been sick with the flu the past week.**

**Also for those of you who have read the the last chatper it was pretty short wasn't it. Thats because i've been having wrighters block so please help me by giving me some ideas. Thanks and i should have a new chapter up by tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also i might add on some more to the last chapter. So when i post a new chapter cheak back. <strong>


	10. authors note 3

**I am having wrighters block and i got to start school tomorrow so i will only be able to write once a week so maybe i'll be able to write this thursday or maby tomorrow before school starts. I will try to write soon because it is killing me for not writing.**

**And here is a preview of what might happen in the next chapter:**

**I woke up from the worst dream yet it was about Will dumping me because i worked for Kron... i Can't think about it not at all its so stupied why would i work for Kronos OR dump Will.**

**So in the next chaper it might be about Kronos trying to take over Parker Maybe i don't know.**


	11. Dreams

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Ever since we got back to camp i have been having very bad dreams all about Kronos. Last night was the worst yet. It kind of went like this:

_I was in the big open field across from the camps hill but i wasn't in my body, my body was on top the hill talking to Will. I don't know what they were talking about but what ever i was trying to tell Will he wouldn't listen to it. Then i screamed the one thing i would never say in my life "WILL DON'T YOU GET IT I HATE YOU I ALWAYS DID. WERE OVER GOT IT I DON'T EVER WAN'T TO SEE YOU AGAIN"_

_Then Will turned and i saw that he was crying then he an down the hill and I left the camp. Then my dream changed once again i wasn't in my body, my body was next to a coffin a gold one and Kronos was taking over my body. I screamed then I woke up crying._

I thought about telling Will about my dreams but i just can't. Just to think about it at all its so stupid why would i work for Kronos who killed so many people just so he could rule the world and probley kill more people if he did rule the world. So now ever since I've been having these dreams i never went near will or even left my cabin and now my birthday i just **2** days away I wounder what is going to happen on that day. It's so sad that my life it being turned up side down because of one prophecy.

Thats when someone knocked on my cabin door. When I opened it, it was Will. He came on in Shut the door And throwed me on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>short but i still got wriers block.<strong>


	12. Family

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

"Tell me Parker, Tell me why?!"

Will had just barged into my cabin and tossed me on my bed. He was yelling at me for answers, answers that I swore never to tell him. Now here I was crying which I never do. "What do you want to know Will, I don't know what your talking about." I managed to choke out that one lie that tore me to pieces from the inside out.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT SO TELL ME, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?!"

What he just said drove me over the my limits. I told him everything about my dreams about Kronos and about me dumping him to work for Kronos. I said all this in between sobs so it took me about 10-15 minutes to tell him everything. The look of anger that was on his face disapeared to a look of worry and saddness. He got off me and pulled me onto his lap where he rubbed my back and keeped repeating 'it's ok' over and over again until I stopped crying.

"Oh Will i'm so sorry for not telling you I-I-I was just to worried about what you would say. Will i'm so sor-"

He cut me off saying " I understand Parker don't worry I still love you"

With that i got off his lap an went into the bathroom to wash up and to get away from him since i now know not to make him mad. Five minutes later I was out of the bathroom and out at the artchery feld helping will teach some kids how to shoot an arrow. I was over helping a little girl how to put the arrow into her bow of coure with help from Will, when a little brat shot me in the arm with an arrow. I stood up and tried to pull the arrow out quickly but it hurt so much that I winced, so I tried to wiggle it out. I managed to get it out but then it was bleeding like crazy so Will got up and wraped it and said that he could finish with the training by himself since there was only 5 minutes left to the class. I nodded and went and sat under a tree where i had i good view of Will , when the same brat who shot an arrow at me came up to me. "Hi my name is Patrick and Will told me to come over here and apologize" he stopped and took a deep breath and continued "I'm sorry"

I smiled and was about to say something back when he stabbed me in the leg with a dagger. I screamed and Will ran over to me. "Whats wrong baby?" He asked me so he clearly didn't see the dagger in my leg.

I pointed down at the dagger and said "The little brat stabbed me."

Will picked me up and ran to the infirmary since the class was over. He logged me down on one of the emtpy beds and went to work on my leg. After he finished he leaned down and kissed me when the alarm went off singling a monster attack. Will pulled back and said "will you please listen to me and stay here so you don't get hurt any more."

"Ok i'll stay here Will but on one condition that we will spend all tomorrow doing things that couples do"

He nodded and smiled "Ok anything for you" he leaned down again and kissed me then ran out the door to help everyone else"

That was when I saw someone over in the corner "He really cares about you, you know" was all that person said.

"Who are you?" I asked "tell me now and why ou were spying on me and Will or I will shout for help" I warned.

"You don't reconise me my dear Parker." He said, I swear I was losing my Patience.

Then he laughed " I can't blevie you Parker you don't even reconise your own boyfriends father"

"A-apollo."


	13. AN

hey i just wanted to say that i got to go back to school thursday and i got 3 mid-terms this month, i also only got about 1 week or maybe only half a week in between each to study so i woun't be updateding until next month but i might write a new chapter later on today or tomorrow or taday and tomorrow for somthing to do before i'm locked up in my room studing cause i'm failing at science as it is and thats my first mid-term.


	14. about the charaters and a AN

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>about the charters:<strong>

**Parker was forced to date Max even though she hated him. every day she would try to kill him but she could never go through with it. then she went to camp and fell in love with Will but could never get close to him so she dated connor for a few months until Will told her that he loved her so she dumped connor for will. **

**everything parker knows about the Gods is from her stories her mother and father (the queen and king of england) told her an from her studies of greek mythology (which was in greek so she could read it easier) all which she started learning about since she was 5.**

**so far her relationship with percy is more of a freind relation than a brother/sister relation but they both think of each other as brother and sister. the next chapter will be about percy and parker learning more about themselfs before their birthday.**

**A/N:**

**i have went back and changed the chapters a little so i think you should go back and reread the chapters before next month when i write a new chapter but you don't have to if ou don't want to**


	15. Family Reunions

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Reunions <strong>

Today me and Percy is going out to Manhattan so i can meet my mother Sally. I'm so nervous. We're at the door and Percy walks in and I soon follow close behind. "MOM! PAUL! we're here, were are yous" Percy yells.

"Up here Percy" a woman shouts back.

We walk up the stairs into a kitchen there sit a woman who must be my mother and a man who must be Paul. I stay in the door way and watch as Percy hugs his mother, my mother, our mother. Then he hugs Paul and watching this makes me feel homesick since I grew up in a castle with the king and queen in England and I feel like i'm intruding on someones family. I feel like I should turn around and run, run back to England. Then Paul comes up to me, kneels down and puts his hands on my shoulders, then says " You must be Parker, its so nice to finally meet you. My name is Paul, Paul Blofis."

He gives me a hug and stands up to let the woman who is my mother to come and hug me. She pulls back leaving her hands on my shoulders and speaks in the voice I only heard once in my life "Oh Parker look at you all grown up." She stops to shake her head and speaks again "Oh Parker I wish i could have been there for you growing up but your father and his brothers insisted that it had to be you, that one day you will be very important in the world, that you were born to fight alongside with Percy and the gods to save the world."

I didn't know that I was crying but the tears were just streaming down my face, Paul must have taken Percy into the living room to leave us alone, and I was happy that he did for I don't want Percy to see me cry. Then slowly my mother pulled me into another hug and I cried onto her shoulder. After a little while we went into the living room and we started to catch up on what we missed over the 17 years. After supper me and Percy had to leave.

"Oh please come back again soon, oh and please com back on your birthday please" mother said.

"We will mom we promise" Percy answered back.

"Yes we will come back, we still got a lot to talk about." I replied.

"Oh and here Parker" Paul said handing me a school uniform.

"What is this for" I asked.

"Well, i was hoping that you will come here for school with Percy" mother said.

"Oh I would love to thank you" I said.

"Well we better get back to camp" Percy said.

"Ok well bye you two be safe" mother said.

"We will" Percy replied.

"See ya's soon" Paul said.

"Good-bye. It was so nice to finally be able to meet you mother, you too Paul" I waved good-bye

With that we left and with this visit I can now finally call Percy my brother, Paul my step-father, and Sally my mother. I learned so much about my family and I can't wait for school to start.


	16. School Part 1

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>School Part 1<strong>

The Summer is over and mine and Percy's birthday was a blast nothing bad had happened and now it's time for us to go to school. Will was pretty sad that i was leaving camp for the school year but i told him that i'll keep in contact with him and that i'll visit when i got the time. He asked if i was gonna come back to camp for winter brake but I told him that i anted to spend Christmas with my family, he understood. Also Percy was pretty upset to leave Annabeth even if Percy didn't want to admit it. We left camp 3 days before school started and those 3 day flew by in a flash. So now here I am standing next to Percy in front of our high school A. Philip Randolph Campus High School** (A/N: This is a real school in Manhattan if they got school uniform's i don't know) **. I'm dressed in a light blue skirt, white blouse, blue over coat, a light blue tie, and blue flats, and since we ain't allowed to wear jewelry at this school my ring and bracelet is in my book bag, the girls also got to have their hair up so i curled the bottom of my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. Percy is wearing black dress pants (With a pocket for his pen i'm so mad at that), a white dress shirt the same blue over coat and light blue tie, and black dress shoes. "Nervous" Percy asked making me jump.

"Ah ye-yeah a little."

"Well don't be it's just like going on a quest except there's a very poor chance of getting killed."

"So your telling me to think of this as a quest."

"Yelp."

"Uhhhhhhhhh lets go"

We went into the school and left to go find our classes since yesterday we found out our classes and lockers. I had math first and Percy had Science. I had to find room 307 for my first class and I had no clue as to were to go. The first bell rang and I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>i can't think very well with school and my studies so i'll finish this chapter in parts. i'll try to update tomorrow once i get home from work.<strong>


	17. School Part 2

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>School Part 2<strong>

We went into the school and left to go find our lockers since yesterday we found out what classes we had and where are lockers are to. I had math first and Percy had Science. I had to find room 307 for my first class and I had no clue about were to go. The first bell rang and I ran.

I was half way down the hallway when a boy walked out of a room. When he saw me running down he hall he yelled at me. "Listen here young woman this is a school not a track field so stop the running."

Gods he sounds like my royal father when he caught me painting on my white dresses when I was _five. _"Hello I'm sorry but I'm new here and i got to get to math in room 307" I said with my smile that I showed my royal father when I was in trouble. "And I don't know where to go I also don't want to be late for class. I'm sorry."

He smiled, yes I got him smiling "Well I can understand that, but don't let me catch you running again." He stopped speaking. "Room 307 i right behind you. Good-bye." He left.

I turned around and walked into class just as the second bell rang. Great math.

**~~~Half an hour later~~~ **

How much longer till this hell hole is over I'd rather be in the fields of punishment than here._ "That can be arranged Parker my dear."_ Great just the person I wanted to hear. Wait what did he say.

I jumped from my seat. "NO" I shouted.

Everyone's eyes were on me "I mean I already learned this last year ma'am and your making it seem to easy" I smiled my most innocent smile.

"Well how about you come up here and solve this question the hard way" Mrs. Cream said.

Ohhhh no what did i get my self into. "Sure ma'am"

I stood and walked up to the board praying to my father and all the other Gods and Goddess to help me out.

_ Simplify the following:_

_1) 5(m2t)p x 2(m3p)t_

_2)3(3b)a _

I'm gonna fail. I can barely read it let alone answer the stupid question. "The first one is 5(m2t)p x 2(m3p)t"

Great she read it out to the class. I picked up the marker and set to work. "Oh Athena help me please I might be Poseidon's daughter but please help me I beg of you" I said under my breath.

_1) 5(m2t)p x 2(m3p)t = 10m2pt + 3pt = 10m3pt_

"Correct but that's the way I'm showing everyone anyways now the next one is 3(3b)a."

"Thank you Athena" I said under my breath once again.

_2) 3(3b)a = 3 x 3ab = 3ab+1_

"Correct again go back to your seat young woman."

"Yes ma'am."

I went back to my seat and didn't speak again till the end of class.

When the bell finally rang I had gym with Percy so once again I ran. I didn't meet -goody this time which I'm happy for cuz' I hate him.

Our Gym uniforms were plain blue shorts and white t-shirt. Gym was easy since we were always moving and had to keep a look out for the doge balls since demigods were always keeping an eye out for danger.

the rest of the day after Gym was lame and I wanted to go home. When I did what was waiting for me and Percy was not what we wanted to see waiting this early into the school year.

* * *

><p><strong> Cliffhanger sorry but I'm sick at the moment i;ll try the next chapter later maybe no promises.<strong>


	18. Trouble

**i don't own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble <strong>

At 3:45 we got home. School got out at 3 O'clock but we went out to get some ice cream after school and hung out with some of Percy's friends. So when we got home in the living room was our mother, Paul, father (Poseidon), and Mr.D. "Patty, Peter its about time you got home" Mr.D said.

"Its Parker" I said.

"And Percy" my twin said beside me.

"Whatever"

"Anyways both of you are going to need to keep and eye out for anything strange and for any demigods so think of our school year as not only a school year but also as a quest" Father said.

"COOL schools not gonna be boring any more" both of us said.

"Anyways keep an eye out Good-bye" they left.

"Not gonna be boring any more" Paul said.

"For the free time I mean everything else is FUN!" I said lying.

Paul saw right through it but let it go anyways. "Time for supper" mother said.

AS we ate we talked about our day. I told them about me running to get to math before the second bell rang when the blonde got in my way and yelled at my sounding just like a teacher and calling me by 'young woman'. they laughed at that and Percy said he ran into the same guy in his Science class and that his name Cameron Logan and that he can NOT stand rule breakers or school destroyers. I guess he had heard about Percy's past experiences with schools. "Well if you two are finished eating get to your rooms and do your homework." Mom said.

We left the table and went to do our homework the on thing that i hate. Well all i got to do is write a paragraph about me for English 1 hour later I finally got it done. This is what i wrote:

_Hi my name is Paulina Jackson, but I prefer being called Parker my middle name. my Mother is Sally Jackson and my Father died when i was a baby, I got a twin brother named Percy, and a step dad named Paul. I was born August 18th, and I am 17. My hair is jet black, with sea green eyes, and I'm 6 foot. And that's all about me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Still sick so i'll right more during Easter break since that starts one week from today. <strong>


	19. AN 3

**Hey I'm putting this story on hold now for a while. I gotta feelin' that people either don't like this story or that its not any good so please review on what you think bout it and give me some ideas on what to wright.  
><strong>

**By the day I get out of school for Easter i might either stop this story or continue writing so if you got any ideas for the story u got 5 days to help change my mind.**


	20. The First Demigod

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians Mr. Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Demigod<strong>

It was the second day of school and I had to hand my English in first class. I walked up to the teacher and something did not seem right it was like she hated me so much that she was planning my how I would die and when. "Here you go ma'am" I said.

"Thank you Jackson."

Ya she hates me, how do I know well not a single one of my teachers calls me Jackson and not the way she said it either. I went back to my seat anyways and set to work on today's reading. Then not 10 minutes into the class there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Snook went to answer it, and they talked for a bit before she came back into the room and said "Jackson it's for you."

I nodded and went to the door to find Percy standing there. I shut the door and Percy said "I found one."

"A Demigod?"

"Ya duh."

"Well what are you waiting for lets get the kid."

"We can't."

"WHY NOT, WHY CAN'T WE."

"Shhh keep it down we'll wait until recess to do this ok."

"Ok."

"See ya later."

"Ya bye."

I went back into class and every one was looking at me I guess they heard me shout. I went back to my seat and waited for the bell to ring and the class felt like years to me.

~~RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG~~

That's the bell and I'm gone. I got Biology and just as I was on my way to class Percy ran up to me. "Hey Parks see that girl there with the blond hair with the tips dyed black, and her hair in a braid."

"Ya. Is that her."

"Yelp that's her keep an eye on her she's in your Biology class. Her name is Samantha Dark."

With that he left. Stupid brother he didn't even tell me about her. Like what she was like and how to talk to her, if she'd bite my head off if I went up to her or what. Anyways I went to class and sat down. "Today we will be doing a lab you will need a partner…" Yes this is my chance if I can just get that girl as my partner then I can keep a close eye on her and find out more about her. "…Parker who would you like to have as your partner?"

"Wa oh um I'd like to work with…" I stopped and looked around the room "… Uh can I work with Samantha?"

"Ms. Dark would you mind working with Ms. Parker?"

She looked up from her books and nodded. "Very good now students get into your groups and start the lab… AND NO HORSE PLAY!"

We got into our groups and I reread the instructions since I stopped paying attention when he said we could get into groups. "I'm surprised that you picked me to be your partner" came Samantha's small voice.

"Why wouldn't I, you look like a great girl to work with" I said with a smile.

"Really but I'm no help I got ADHD and dyslexia."

"So do I but I don't let it get in the way, I tries my best that and that's what counts right."  
>She nodded and we set to work I got to know Samantha really well and I think that if she is a demigod her godly parent would be either Athena or Aphrodite. We had a lot of fun doing the lab even though we blew it up a few times but we just laughed it off and started again. When the bell ran I took Samantha to where I was suppose to meet Percy. "Hey over here Parker." I heard someone shout and we ran over. Grover was there too I guess Percy called him up in order to find out if Samantha was a demigod or not. "Hey Grover long time no see."<p>

"Hey Parks oh and Will told me to tell you that he says hi and that he misses you a lot."

I nodded and we got right down to business. "Ok Grover do your thing" Percy said.

Grover nodded and started sniffing the air around Samantha, I think she was a bit creped out but I would be to if some guy started sniffing me. After a little while Grover stopped and nodded "Yep she's a demigod. So you said your name is Samantha Dark?"

"Yes" she said quite as always.

"So who are your parents?"

"My dad is Jade Dark."

"Mother?"

"My father always said that she died when I was born."

With that Grover turned to us and said "She's a demigod alright and and her godly parent is her mother but who I don't know."

Then the bell rang and we left to go back to class. "So Parker who was that and why did he say I was a demigod?"

"Listen I'll tell you later ok but can you tell me something, do you have a teacher who might hate you and is out to kill you?"  
>"Huh ah yea Mrs. Snook she seems to hate me a nice bit."<p>

I nodded. So she hate Samantha and she hates me and we're both demigods so she gotta be a monster. What monster I don't know but I'm gonna have to keep an eye on that teacher. "So what class do you have now?"

"Huh uhhhh I got Mr. Black."

I nodded and we said our good-byes and went our separate ways. Me and Percy had gym so we ran all the way but half way there we meet him, the stupid president. "Running again Ms. Jackson."

"Being as stuck up as ever Prez."

He gave me a scowl but continued "Anyways you were running in the halls yesterday and now your running again today. What do you have to say for yourself."

"That I'm so happy to go back to class that I didn't want to be late and wanted to get there as fast as I can so I ran" I gave him my smuggest look.

"And what class do you have?"

"Gym"

"Of course now please stop running and get to class."

With that he left and we walked to class. "OKAY CLASS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DO BASKETBALL."

Gods I HATE basketball. Why do we have to do basketball, of all sports he HAD to choose basketball. I played anyways even though I hate it. The team I was on ended up winning 19-15. The rest of the day was boring and I was happy to go home.

"Welcome home, how was school today?" mother asked.

"Good, we found one demigod today." Percy announced.  
>"Really that's great, oh and Parker this came in the mail for you today."<p>

I took the letter and went to my room. Once inside I locked my door so Percy can't get in and opened it. It was from Will, and I'm glad that he wrote so early.

_Dear Parker,_

_I miss you at camp and I wish that you'd ditch school and come back to camp. I know that Mr. D and your father told you to find demigods and all but can't Percy do that. Sure finding demigods is important, but life at camp isn't the same without you. I miss you sneaking up on me when I'm training the younger kids how to shoot a bow and arrow, how you would say that I'm doing it wrong. I miss going on walks with you along the beach and how you'd run out into the water. I know its only been 5 days but I'm use to spending the school year with you at camp and its all so different without you around._

_I was thinking that maybe I could come out there and we could go on a date this weekend. We could spend the entire day together, so how about it this Saturday we could go out on a date just me and you. You can show me the places you and Percy go to after school, or we could go out to a movie then go to a park._

_Love, _  
><em>Will Solace<em>

_P.S tell Percy that Annabeth says hi._

Gods Will I miss you so much and I'd really like to go on a date with you. I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. Well time to get writing.

_Dear Will,_

_I miss you so much too, every night I go to bed thinking about you. Schools going great and I'd love to return back to camp but I need to spend some time with my mother and Percy, Paul too. Then there's having to look for demigods on top of that. I didn't think I'd get a letter from you so soon but I'm glad you wrote. How's camp ,anymore monster attacks lately? Has anyone been going on any quests? Who won capture the flag last time? I got so many questions that I want to ask you. Oh while I remembers tell Mr. D that me and Percy found one demigod already. Her names Samantha Dark and her godly parent is her mother, but we don't know yet. I think its either Athena or Aphrodite._

_This Saturday you know were you asked me to go on a date with you. Yes I'd love to go on a date with you this Saturday. The move ' The Host ' is out in theaters maybe we could go see that one. I can't wait to see you Will I miss you so much and I talked it over with my mother and I'm coming back to camp of Easter. Well I gotta go now I got lots of home work and it's supper time._

_Love,_  
><em>Parker<em>

P.S tell Annabeth that Percy says hi and that he loves her.

Percy is gonna kill me but I don't care. I called up Hermes and gave him the letter and he left. Gods I can't wait to Saturday. Maybe tomorrow I'll get Samantha to go shopping with me for a dress or something. "Parker it's time for supper" mother shouted. I walked into the house and went to the table and ate thinking about my date on Saturday.


	21. Confessions

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians Mr. Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Me and Percy left the house early so we could take advantage of the sun since we were gonna be stuck in School for the next 7 hours and 10 minutes. We ran all the way to the park where all the fancy rich kids from that school across form ours hangs out to. Percy and I had managed to get to an empty bench without anyone seeing us and we were talking about camp when two boys came up to us. "Well, well, well what do we have here" said the boy with dyed white hair and blue eyes. He also had a pocket knife in his right hand.

"Looks to me like two kids from that filthy A. Phillip Randolph campus high school" replied the boy with brown hair and light green eyes.

"Sure does now why don't you two tell us why you're here and get lost" the white haired one said.

"Fine we'll leave but we won't tell you why we're here" said Percy.

They laughed once Percy stopped talking. "Sure I don't care as long as you get lost and never show your faces here again" said the white haired boy.

Percy then turned to leave, while all the boys here started to laugh. I was about to fallow Percy but I stopped. "No" I said.

Everyone was dead silent. "What did you say" white locks said.

"You heard me I said no. N-O, no."

"What do you mean by no, I gave you an order, now leave. Go on follow your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just some kid from my school, and I told you, I'm not leaving. I don't need to listen to you."

"Ya you do my father is the president. I got more money on me right now than you got in your bank account."

"Ha you think that just because your dads the president your so great. That money is everything. What's your name?"

"Lelouch Knight. What's yours?"

"My name?"

"Ya your name stupid!"

"My name is Paulina Parker Elizabeth Monarch. My father is King Charles, my mother is Queen Diana."

"Ha sure you are, how about your friend who's he."

"His name is Percy Jackson. His mother is Sally Jackson and his father is unknown."

"Ha your such a liar."

With that I pulled out my Iphone 5 and called my father King Charles. "Hello daddy … yes there's this boy and he don't believe that you're my father … his name is Lelouch Knight … yes his father is the president … yes here he is" I handed my phone to the boy.

"H-hello … oh King Charles hello … oh s-she is … I'm so sorry … yes good-bye."

He handed my phone back and I hung up. "See I told you."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Paulina" Lelouch said then bowed.

"Oh it's ok all you got to do is let me and my friend come here."

"Yes my lady."

"Well we better get going."

With that we left and went to school. Oh how I love being royalty even though I lied about Percy it had to be done. We made it to school 10 minutes early so I left to go find Cameron so we could do a bit of studying and I found him in the student council room. I knocked on the door before going in. He was sitting at the big desk in middle of the room reading and didn't even notice me enter the room. "Um … President I was wondering since we got Chemistry first class …" I stopped.

Cameron looked up at me and smiled, he actually smiled for once, "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with the Chemistry?"

"Sure, I was wondering when you would come."

He pulled out the chair next to him and nodded for me to come over and sit by him. I smiled in return and sat down.

**~~~5 Minutes later~~~**

"Ok this is the last question. Your doing good Parker. So 'How many moles of O2(g) react with 2.4 moles of Fe in the following rusting reaction?' your equation is 4Fe(s) + 3O2(g) = 2Fe2 O3(s)"

"Uh um … 4Fe(s) + 3O2(g) = 2Fe2 O3(s). So, 2.4 mol Fe 3 x mol 02= 1.8 mol"

4 mol Fe

"Correct."

I was stunned I got the question right. I wasn't thinking because I flung myself and Cameron and the next thing I knew we we're hugging. After a little while we pulled apart. "Hey Parker I got a question to ask you."

"Ok ask away."

"Will you go out with me?"

I was shocked. I can't say yes because I'm dating Will but if I say no he'll ask if I'm already dating someone and I can't tell him about Will. "Can you let me think about it."

"Sure take all the time you want."

"Ok thanks."

Then the bell rang and we made our way to chemistry. I sit next to Samantha in chemistry and Cameron is behind me. After class I couldn't stop thinking about Cameron and his confession. I'll have to ask Will about it.

Once school was over I went shopping with Samantha then I went strait home and when I got back to the house there was a letter waiting for me on the table. I took it and went to my room. It was from Will.

Dear Parker,

About our date this Saturday. We got to put it on hold, something came up at camp and Mr. Bubble won't let any campers leave the camp. I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you. The camp has been more attacks since you guys left, so we didn't have capture the flag. Mr. D said good job on finding a half-blood so soon and that he wants you to keep an eye on her and not to bring her to camp yet.

What classes do you have at school? Has any boys asked you out yet? What's the teachers like? Did you meet any bullies yet? Huh oh I'm sorry Parker but I got to go now there's another attack. I love you and I miss you.

Love Will.

Oh Will I understand about why you had to cancel our date. Gods I wish I could help protect the camp. Well I better hurry up and start writing.

Dear Will,

I understand about you having to cancel our date. My classes are good I got trouble with chemistry and my ADHD and Dyslexia don't get in the way much. My Teachers are nice except for one, her name is Mrs. Snook and she hates me. No I haven't meet any bullies yet and I hope that I don't. I sure hope that the attacks will stop and that the camp don't get destroyed.

Yes a boy did ask me out today. His name is Cameron Logan, he's the schools presented. I didn't say yes or no yet because I was thinking even though I'm dating you, while I'm here going to school don't you think that I should pretend to live a normal life and get a boyfriend. Since if I say no people will think that I'm not dating anyone so I'll have more guys trying to ask me out . What do you think? Well I got to go. Love you.

Love Parker.

I gave Hermes the letter and then went to do my homework. Shortly after Hermes returned with another letter then left. It was from Will.

Dear Parker,

I can't talk for very long but I agree with what your saying. You can say yes to this Cameron guy. I trust you and I think that you need to have a boyfriend out there in order for you to be a normal teenage girl. I love you.

Love,

Will.

He understands. Ok so tomorrow I'll say yes to Cameron.

~~The Next Day~~

I left for school early so could so an see Cameron and tell him my answer. I ran all the way and only stopped running when I got to the front doors. I then slowed down to a walk and went strait to the student council room where Cameron was sitting at his desk looking through some files. As quiet and I could I went up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders and shouted 'BOO!'. He jumped up and looked down at me on the floor where I was laughing my guts out. "God Parker don't do that, please."

"Ok I'm sorry."

He helped me up and sat down in the chair and went back to work once again. But I would have non of it. I pulled his chair out and sat on his lap. "Look Parker I really need to get this work done for the principal" he said.

"Well to bad she's just gonna have to wait."

With that I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss and as soon as I pulled away, Cameron pulled me back in for another kiss. "So … I take this … as a … yes" he said between short kisses.

"Of course … stupid" was my reply.

We were just shitting there with him in his chair and me in his lap making out until someone walked into the room. "What are you doing Parker!" Percy shouted.

I quickly got off Cameron before saying "None of your business Percy."

"Oh its not is it, so I come in here and fine my sister and president in a make-out session , and its not my business!"

"NO ITS NOT, ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PERCY!"

Cameron then came up behind me and wrapped his arms protectively and said "Percy please leave, there's nothing for you to worry about Parker is in good care. I love her and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Percy then left the room still very pissed off. Once he was gone I started pacing the room and saying "God I don't know why he's so fucking pissed off. You'd think he'd be happy, but no he comes in here sees us kissing and fucking flips at us."

"It's ok Parker, he'll clam down don't worry and can you please save the swearing until after school."

"Huh oh ya sure sorry Cameron."

"It's ok."

Then the bell rang and we left for class.


	22. A Surprise Visit

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians Mr. Riordan does. Also the next few chapters will all be about Percabeth with a small mention of Parker and Will every 3-4 chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Surprise <strong>**Visit**

**Percy's POV **

It's been about one week since I found out that Parker and Cameron has started dating and now my sister is completely ignoring me. I left for school before my sister today since whenever we walk to school together she always runs ahead of me or walks slower than me. My mom has asked me what was wrong many times and I just told her that it was nothing. I'm so pissed right now that if anyone said just one wrong thing I'd probably lash out at them and might even try to take their heads off with riptide. "DAMMIT WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SHOW UP IN MY LIFE" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Wow sounds like someone's pissed off at someone, who is this "she" who showed up in your life?" said a voice I new all to well from behind me.

Slowly I turned around to find Annabeth right behind me. "It's nothing I'm just a little mad."

"Oh so you scream like a mad man just because of nothing?"

"Yelp."

"Liar come on tell me."

Annabeth was now leaning up against me with her arms around my neck. "Fine its Parker ok."

"What about Parker? What did she do to make you so mad."

"She's dating that stupid president in our school."

"Oh ya Will told me, he said that she asked if it was ok to date him just for while she's here and he said yes. Anyways how about you skip school and me and you go out to see a movie or something."

"Deal!"

With that me and Annabeth walked in the opposite direction of the school and first went to the house so I could change out of my school uniform. I snuck into my room from the fire escape and changed into a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie. I then climbed back out and we walk towards the mall. "So what do you want to do" I asked Annabeth.

"Follow me."

So I did and about 15 minutes later we were at a big park enclosed with big oak trees, with a pond in the middle. There was hardly anyone there and I guess that's what Annabeth was hoping for, because as soon as I sat on one of the benches, - farther away from the 1 or 2 people who was there -Annabeth was on my lap. I didn't mind one bit, and in matter of seconds everything that I was thinking about before just vanished. "Percy … I-I … I missed … you soooooooo … much" she said between the fierce, rough, kisses we so hungrily wanted.

"I … missed … you too" I managed to say.

After a little while I started to slow down and slipped my tongue out and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she so happily gave to me. Our tongues slipped over each other and they danced together at first, but then it got rough and fierce once again. After a short tongue war, I had won and I made sure to savor the taste of the girl who I loved. Then once we pulled apart and was panting to catch our breath, there was a thin string of saliva that connected our lips together that slowly broke. "Well … I'm glad … that I … snuck out of … camp to come see you" Annabeth said between pants.

After our little make-out session we went for a walk around the park and catched up on what we missed out on at camp and well with me and Parker. I'm really glad that Annabeth came to visit and I hope she'll stay for awhile. "Say Percy" Annabeth's voice broke through my thoughts.

I squeezed her hand and said "Yes my wise girl?"

"What would you say if I started school here with you and Parker?"

"I'd love that."

"Ok then I'll start school tomorrow here with you."

How great is this my girlfriend who I thought I'd never get to see again until the summer is starting school here with me tomorrow. "Hey how about we go see a movie then we could go to a museum."

"Ok!"

So we went to see the movie 'The Host' and Annabeth cuddled right up to me as soon as we sat down and she never moved a muscle all throughout the movie. After we went to the museum of natural history. Out of every hall we went to I liked the Hall of Ocean Life the most, but Annabeth loved every single thing we saw. Later that night we returned back to the apartment where my mom, Paul, and Parker was waiting. "Where have you been Percy? You were gone all day and you never told us where you were going!" mom shouted

"After school I saw Annabeth so we went to see a movie and went to a museum after, that's all" I said.

"Liar! You weren't at school all day!" Parker shouted.

"So what, I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone since you spend every minute with your new boyfriend Cameron!" I shouted back.

"Leave Cam out of this!"

"Both of you stop!" Paul shouted.

"Yes Annabeth you can stay here tonight if you like and then tomorrow we'll talk about this" mom said softly.

With that me and Annabeth went to my room where we talked about what we'll do tomorrow. "So we could go to the skateboard park and go to a beach" Annabeth offered.

"Ok sure but for now …"

I didn't need to finish what I was saying for in the matter of seconds we were in a lip-lock. After a while he pulled apart and changed into our pj's, and don't worry Annabeth went into the bathroom to change, I had given her a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt to wear and damn when she came out of the bathroom she was sexy. Since we where tired from our day we went strait to bed but we stayed awake and talked a bit and cuddled together. I love Annabeth so much and I'm lucky to be able to have the privilege of being her boyfriend. "Percy … I love you."

I smiled and said in return. "I love you too, now get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow."


	23. AN 4

**I'm not gonna be updating for a while now since my pop died, but i will post a chapter in about a week or two. i'm saying this so you won't think that i gave up on this story. **


	24. Annabeth joins us at school

**Warning: Ok so in this chapter there is some adult themes, and i will put a warning before it.** **Also i do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Joins Us At School<p>

The next day I woke up to see Annabeth sound asleep cuddled right up into my side. I leaned down careful not to wake her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. With that her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal stormy grey eyes. "Good-morning my sweet sleepy head" I said.

Without saying a word she flung her arms around my neck and placed her lips softly onto mine. I lodged my hands on her hips and rolled us over so that I was on my back and Annabeth was on my chest. We pulled apart and I said "What was that for?"

"Well how else are we supposed to start the day off hmmm?"

I laughed and got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. When I walked out Annabeth was wearing a pair of my sisters jeans and my black T-shirt. "Percy today we need to go out and buy some clothes for me to wear," she started "I can't always wear Parkers clothes."

"Ok but can we eat first I'm hungry."

She laughed and we went into the kitchen, where Parker, mom, and Paul was sitting eating breakfast. "Good morning you two, oh Percy why are you not in your school uniform?" mom asked.

"Because it's the weekend" I replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Ha-ha no its not its only Thursday dummy!" Parker said.

"I'm not a dummy!"

"Ya you are dummy."

"No I'm not!"

"Ya you are."

"STOP!" shouted Annabeth.

We all looked at her, when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Parker almost shouted.

"CAM!" she shouted from the door way.

"Ohhhhhh goody it's_ Cam_" I said mimicking the way she says his name.

I walked into my room to change before they came back, while Paul went into his and mom's room to get something, and mom and Annabeth ate. When I came back out Annabeth was wearing the A. Phillip Randolph school uniform. "Oh so you must be the new student … Annabeth right?" The stuck up prez said.

'Wait why is he still here?' I thought.

"Yelp that's me" replied Annabeth.

"Well I'm Cameron Logan, and I'm our schools president."

"Oh, yes Percy told me about you."

"Oh and what did he say exactly?" Parker said.

Everyone looked at her and mom looked really confused. 'I guess she never told mom yet, well I guess I'll have to then.' I thought

"Oh just that he's your boyfriend, and that he's our schools prez" I said.

She then glared at me and was about to say something when mom said "Well you kids better get to school."

With that we left together and I hated it. Annabeth was talking to the prez, learning about the school and stuff, and me and Parker wouldn't even look at each other. When we walked into the school 5 minutes later Parker and Cameron disappeared and I showed Annabeth around, I then found out that her locker is right next to mine and we had the same classes. So we were just leaning against our locker talking when Annabeth noticed some girls looking at me. "Percy, do you have a lot of girls chasing after you?"

"Hmm oh uh ya a few. Why?"

Without answering she stood in front of me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. At first I was stunned and didn't know what to do, then I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back with just as much force. I then got a craving to taste her so a darted my tongue out and into her mouth sliding it over hers a few times then roaming all around. She then joined in, trying to stop me. After a little while I started to move my hands down, but before I could get anywhere the bell hand rang. We pulled apart quickly and let each other go. "Damn" I said.

I then looked at Annabeth and saw that her lips were swollen and pinker then normal. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss and we grabbed our books. Once in Greek studies, Mr. Humber had called Annabeth to the front to get her to introduce herself. "Γεια σας το όνομά μου είναι Ανναμπεθ, και αρχής γενομένης από σήμερα θα πρέπει να σας ενώνει." she said in perfect Greek.

"Umm could you please translate for us?" Mr. Humber said.

"Sure. I said 'Hello my name is Annabeth, and starting today I will be joining you.'"

She then took a seat in front of me. "Good job" I whispered.

"Thanks."

**~~~One school day later~~~**

**(A/N: This is were it starts and it continues until the end of the chapter.) **After school we went strait home and into my room where we decided to continue what had happened in the hall today and wait till tomorrow to go to the beach and skate board park. "So where were we?" I said.

"Hmmm I think right about here."

Annabeth then crawled onto of me and placed my hands close to her ass and her hands around my neck, then she placed her lips on mine and opened her mouth a little. Getting the hint I slipped my tongue back into her mouth and started tasting her again, all while moving my hands up and down, just touching her ass every time. She then pulled away and moaned "Hmmmm Percy stop being a fucking tease."

With that I flipped us over and placed a hand on her right breast moving it around in circles while I sucked on her neck. "Hmmm Percy more" she moaned.

Gods at that time I was glad Parker went over to the Prez's house and my mom and Paul wasn't home. I then placed my other hand on her neglected breast and played with that one as well. Annabeth then made a move to remove my shirt. Once she got it off of me I went back to playing around with her breasts and sucking on her neck, while she ran her nails up and down my chest. "Percy hmmm it feels so good."

I smirked against her neck and then I decided that it's time to remover her shirt. So I pulled at the bottom to get it out of her skirt and I looked at her for permission. With a nod of her head I removed her shirt, to reveal her breasts confined inside of her pink lace c cup bra. I groaned at the sight of Annabeth wearing just her bra, a skirt and who knows what kind of underwear underneath me on my bed. Annabeth must have caught me staring, so she said "Do you like what you see or would you like to see _more_?"

I gulped and replied "more."

She then slipped out from underneath me and pulled down her skirt, to reveal a pink lace thong that matches her bra. She then crawled back onto the bed on her hands and knees. I moaned at the sight and felt my pants getting tight. "How's this" she said.

I couldn't speak so I let out a moan and nodded. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips on mine. She had herself pressed so close to me that her breasts were pressed against my chest and my dick was pressed against her pussy. She then pulled back and laughed "Well, well, well, I think someone is in need of release" she palmed her hand against my dick and I moaned.

"Y-y-yes" I moaned.

She then undid my pants and got them off of me, leaving me in just my boxers. Annabeth then started rubbing her hand along the bulge in my boxers, and the harder she rubbed the louder I moaned until a wet spot formed in the front of my boxers, informing that I came. I then got up and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Annabeth was in a pair of pj's that my mom and Paul had bought for her and covered up in bed so I crawled in with her and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and i'd just like to say that with exams coming up i might not be updating for awhile but i will try to.<strong>


	25. From Fun To Trouble

**Warning: Ok so in this chapter there is some adult themes, and i will put a warning before it.** **Also i do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>From Fun To Trouble<p>

At 5:00 pm my mom and Paul finally came home along with Parker. "Percy! Annabeth! We're home!" Mom shouted.

"Hmmmm" I moaned out.

Mom must have gotten the wrong idea about the moan I let out and barged into my room, startling us out of our sleep. "What's going on! Is there a fire? Monsters?" I said startled.

Seeing that we were fully clothed (Well Annabeth was, I was just in my clean pair of boxers) my mom let out the breath she had held in. "Oh I'm so sorry Percy, I thought you two were doing something."

"Ya we were, we were sleeping" I said.

"No I mean something else."

I was about to say something back when we heard a scream, "MOTHER!"

Parker came running in with my cum filled boxers. "Mother look at what was on the bathroom floor!"

"Yes a pair of Percy's boxers what about them?"

"They are filled with cum!"

They both look at me and I smiled. "Mrs. Jackson I promise you that nothing went on between me and Percy while you were at work" Annabeth said all innocent.

"Then how can you explain this" mom said pointing and my dirty boxers.

"I had a wet dream mom that's all" I said.

"Suuuuuuure Percy, sure you did" Parker said.

"I did I swear!"  
>"Lets leave it at that Parker, oh and Percy tonight me and Paul is going out to supper with my boss and his wife, and Parker is going over to her friends house so I want you two to behave got it" mom said<p>

"Got it."

**(A/N: This is where it starts) **They then left the room, and I fell back on the bed signing in relief. Annabeth then crawled over and sat straddling my waist. I smiled at her and leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. As I pulled back she grinded against me. I bit back a moan and shook my head no just as I heard my mom shout out that she was leaving now. I waited until I heard the front door close and the car go down the drive way, and flipped us over so that I was on top of Annabeth. I placed my hands on her breasts and started to rub them, Annabeth let out a moan and I smiled. "So is this what you wanted?"

She shook her head 'no.' "Oh so what did you want?"

She just let out a few more moans, so I slid my right hand down between her legs and started to rub her there. She let out and louder moan and nodded her head. "T-there… Percy… more ple…please."

Her moans had started to turn me on even more, my erection pushed against my boxers. I removed both hands and she let out a small whimper at the loss. I pulled at her shirt letting her know what I wanted and she got up to take off her shirt to once again show me those confined breasts inside of a pink lace c cup bra, but I wanted more and Annabeth knew that. She then pulled off her PJ pants to reveal the pink lace thong. "So you like what you see Percy?"

This time she didn't give me the option of if I wanted more. So I shook my head and when I saw her pout, I said "I want more."

She smirked and removed her bra. I gulped and felt my dick throb. Annabeth laid back down and I then began sucking on one and playing with the other. Annabeth then started moaning and I felt my dick throb with each moan she let out. I then pulled back and said "Annabeth how far do you want this to go? Do you really want to go all the way?"

"Just… un… until we … both fin…finish."  
>I nodded and started to suck on her breast again and rubbed her pussy. My cock started to throb wanting attention. I slipped that damn thong down and threw it on the floor. After a little while Annabeth came with a loud moan. I licked my fingers clean as Annabeth tried to catch her breath. She then noticed that I was still hard, so she flipped us over and pulled my boxers down. Before I had time to do anything she had her mouth around my cock. I started to moan as she bobbed her head up and down. It didn't take long for me to come deep into her mouth. Annabeth swallowed it all and sat up. She crawled over and laid down beside me, "that was fun" I mumbled<strong>(AN: This is where it ends)**.

I pulled the blankets over us just and there was a flash and my father and Athena was standing in front of us.


	26. The Godly Parents And Friends

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>The Godly Parents And Friends<p>

'Uh oh' I thought as two angry Gods stared at us. I opened my mouth to say something my father beat me to it. "PERCY WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Poseidon roared.

Athena nodded in agreement saying "yes Annabeth what is going on here?"

"Uh well you see father An-anna-annabeth and I we are ummm well" I couldn't say it. Why? Because I'm scared of my father.

"Oh just shut up Percy and let me do the talking" Annabeth said "Ok mother, lord Poseidon, you see Percy and I are dating."

Well I always thought that you couldn't surprise a God, but by the Gods my father and lady Athena couldn't have looked more surprised. I would have laughed if we weren't in so much trouble at the moment. "YOU ARE WHAT!?" Athena roared.

"We are dating lady Athena" I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU MARINE ANIMAL!"

"N-nothing m-my lady."

"Good."

"Well before we continues this talk how about we let these two get dressed" my father suggested.

Athena nodded and they both left the room. I slipped out of bed and tossed Annabeth's clothes onto the bed and grabbed my boxers and a t-shirt. I quickly got dressed and turned around to find Annabeth fully dressed and waiting. She nodded and we went out into the living room where the two angry - wait no angry is an understatement, they where furious - Gods were waiting. "So Percy is it true?" Poseidon asked.

I nodded my head and he just sighed, "very well I guess I can't stop you from dating her can I?"  
>"No father I love her very much."<p>

"Fine Athena lets leave them be and let them date" Poseidon started "But if anything goes wrong both of you will be in big time trouble!"

"What your just going to let them off the hook just like that, they are forbidden to date remember uncle!" Athena said.

Poseidon just gave her a look and left, Athena left shortly after leaving us there standing in the living room completely shocked. Then Parker, Cameron, Samantha, and some more of our friends came into the house laughing there heads off. I shook my head and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I heard Parker shout, "PERCY you wanna play truth or dare with us Annabeth is playing."

I shouted back yes and told them that I'm going to get some popcorn. When I came back into the living room Parker was sitting in Cameron's lap on the floor, Samantha was sitting on the computer chair, Josh was on the couch along with his sister Lizzy and Cody. Annabeth was sitting on the love seat waiting for me to come back. I placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and went over to sit by Annabeth on the love seat.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be about truth or dare and a few other games, also if you could give me some ideas for truth or dare that would be great, you can tell me them trough reviews or PMs thanks.<strong>


	27. The Games Part One

**WARNING: some adult themes I will put a warning when it starts. I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

><p>The Games Part One<p>

We were all sitting around in the living room, waiting for someone to start the game. "OK I'll go first!" Parker shouted "Lizzie truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Play one round naked."

Lizzy stripped everything off and looked at Josh "Truth or dare brother."

"Dare lil sis."

"Do a handstand naked for one round."

Josh stripped and did as he was told, while Cody tried not to look at Josh's dick. Lizzy then got dressed while Josh looked at Parker. "Truth or dare Parker."

"Truth."

"Have you ever fingered yourself and then tasted your finger?"

"No. Annabeth truth or dare."

While Annabeth thought about it Josh got dressed. "Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada to Percy"

Annabeth slowly nodded and faced me, then started to sing.

'Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away<br>This moment, I knew I would be someone else  
>My love turned around and I felt<p>

Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<p>

Would you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No, I don't need you again

Bad boy

You once made this promise to stay by my side  
>But after some time, you just pushed me aside<br>You never thought that a girl could be strong  
>Now, I'll show you, how to go on<p>

Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<p>

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No, I don't need you again'

"Josh truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Have you ever been caught masturbating by someone other than your boyfriend/girlfriend? If so, give us the details. Who was it? Where were you? What happened? Did they help?"

**(A/N: there is some gay stuff in this answer)**"Yes I have. I was home alone in my room when Cody walked in. He stood there just staring at my cock, then I noticed he was getting hard, so I asked him if he wanted to join me. He nodded and slowly made his way over to my bed. He gave me a blow job, then we did '69' and after I-I uh I f-fucked h-him up t-the ass, that's when I found out I was gay and that I liked Cody."

Everyone just stared at them. 'So they are both gay I'm guessing.' "So are you two dating or what?" I asked.

"Yea we are, and so Percy truth or dare."

'Dammit why me.' "Truth."

"Ok what's your biggest fear?"

"Fucking up my relationship with Annabeth."

I blushed when Annabeth snuggled closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "oh Percy that'll never happen even if you're a seaweed brain."

"Uh yea Cameron truth or dare."

"Dare."

"He-he I dare you to go commando for the rest of the game."

Cameron blushed and walked into the bathroom so he could take of his boxers, but since I don't trust him I got Cody to go in with him.

**Cody's POV**

Percy asked me to go into the bathroom with Cam to make sure that he does the dare. I followed him into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and leaned against it looking at the prez. He pulled down his pants and boxers, then threw them at me, then started to put his pants back on. I couldn't stop looking at his dick, and I felt my dick throb. 'Dammit, Percy just had to get me to come in here with the stupid prez, he knows I'm gay and that I'm dating Josh' I thought. The next thing I knew Cameron was telling me to hurry up.

**Percy's POV**

They came back out and Cody nodded his head. "Ok prez your turn" I said smirking.

"Yea, yea I know. Ok Cody truth or dare."

"Truth" he said.

'I wonder what's wrong with him' I thought as he sat on the couch looking very uncomfortable. "Ok did you like seeing my dick? If so how did it affect you" Prez said.

"I didn't want to like it but you did make me hard" he mumbled.

Cody looked at Annabeth and said "Truth or dare Annabeth?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear and give Percy a lap dance."

**(A/N: some what adult themes)**I paled and felt cock already coming to life. Annabeth stood and stripped off he pants and t-shirt, once again only in her pink lace bra and thong. She came over to me and sat directly on my hardening member. Annabeth rose a little only to grind down on me. I moaned and blushed a little, I didn't know how long I would last since I already came 2 times today and she knew it. She started moving her hips in a circular motion and every now and again she would grind down hard. I didn't know how long this would last until Cody said "That's good" just as I was about to come.

"Uhhhh well I think this is enough of 'truth or dare' let's play 'would you rather'" Parker said.

"Fine by me, Josh would you rather take of a article of clothing or kiss Cody?" Annabeth said.

"Take of an article of clothing" Josh said while removing his shirt.

~~~40 Minutes Later~~~

After a while we decided to play something else since everyone was practically naked. Parker was only in her blue lace thong, Annabeth was in her pink lace bra and thong, Lizzie was only in her shorts, I was in my boxers, Josh was in his shirt and boxers and poor Cody was naked with an erection.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be more truth or dare and other games, also i'm still requesting for some ideas for truth or dare and other games, you can tell me them trough reviews or PMs thanks.<strong>


End file.
